Industrial grow pods that are used to continuously grow crops may utilize an assembly line of carts that continuously traverse a track as plant seeds are planted, grown, and harvested, and then continue to traverse the track as the carts (and/or trays thereon) are cleaned and washed to repeat the process. To ensure smooth operation of the industrial grow pod, it may be necessary to ensure that control modules in the industrial grow pod are continuously receiving information and data from various components of the grow pod and continuously provide instructions to various components accordingly, even in instances where certain control modules may be removed for repair, reprogramming, redeployment, and/or the like.